Agent Eppes
by Nutcase62
Summary: Agent Eppes is kidnapped and held hostage as revenge for his work with the C.I.A. But Don never worked for the C.I.A., so who do these people think that they are holding hostage?  Meanwhile, a maths professor is called in by the C.I.A. - to rescue his bro
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I wasn't intending to write another fic. before I'd finished my others, but the idea for this was stuck in my head and I had to write it down. And I couldn't stop until it was finished, so I figured that it wouldn't hurt to put it up here, considering it is finished and can update whenever I want. It's really short, only 4 chapters. So, let me know what you think, and if I get enough reviews and subscriptions I'll upload the next chapter.

I understand that not everybody will like this. If you don't like the idea, then _please _don't bother reading it. It's a waste of your time, and I'm sure that there is something much more enjoyable for you out there.

**Please Note: **I have absolutely NO CLUE when it comes to the C.I.A. All of the stuff about them in this fic. is completely made up, so please don't hate me for my lack of knowledge.

Set in season 2, because that's all that I've seen up to.

* * *

><p>"Hey Don, check this out," Colby said, handing Don the notebook he'd just found in the victim's pocket.<p>

They were at a crime scene of a young woman's murder. Multiple stab wounds to the chest. It would seem that the cause of death was loss of blood. No surprise there.

Don flicked through the notebook, taking in scribble, some nonsense words and a lot of numbers.

Everything was in there, from equations to complicated looking graphs.

"Looks like it's time to pay my brother a visit."

* * *

><p>It was morning, but Don was hoping that Charlie hadn't left for CalSci yet. Hopefully he would be able to catch him on the way out of the house.<p>

The agent stepped out of his car and walked casually to the door, letting himself in.

The surprise that greeted Don was two men in suits wearing dark sunglasses. What would they be doing here?

Don very subtly moved his hand to position it on his belt, in a way that his jacket was pushed to the side so that his F.B.I. badge was revealed. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We're looking for Agent Eppes." The man who said it didn't show any emotion at all, and spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, well you found him."

The men didn't even speak a word. The first one, who spoke beforehand, grabbed Don's arm and twisted it around his back, while the second grabbed his gun and aimed it at him. The federal agent hadn't even had a chance to move.

"I think you should come with us, Eppes."

* * *

><p>Charlie stood in his office at CalSci, headphones on, scraping chalk against one of many blackboards in the room to form numbers, symbols and equations. He took comfort in the numbers. They gave him something to do with his mind, so that he wouldn't think of things better left alone...<p>

A phone disrupted his mathematics – though he wouldn't have known if not for the vibration in his pocket, due to the volume of the music.

He sighed when he saw the caller I.D. He'd thought that he'd finally gotten away from these people. Apparently even his refuge in numbers couldn't stop those memories from coming back. Well, of course they couldn't when these people kept calling him.

Sighing again, he flipped the phone open, and spoke as he put the device to his ear.

"I told you, I'm not going back into the program, so you can completely forget it. Stop calling me."

"This isn't about the program, Eppes," the voice on the other side of the phone told him.

"Well, what else can it be about? Why else would you call me?" Charlie ran a frustrated hand through his hair. When would they learn?

"Your brother was kidnapped this morning. By two men involved with the group you...took care of in Mexico."

Charlie dropped the chalk which he still held in his left hand.

"As far as we can tell," the voice continued, "They think that he is you. "

"Okay," Charlie said, finally coming to his senses, "How would they know who I am? Isn't that top secret information? How did they get hold of it? And what are they doing to Don?"

"We don't know, Eppes. We're still working that out. And we don't know what's happening with your brother, but we need to send an agent after him. There is no way that we're letting the F.B.I. handle this one."

"And you figured that you'd call me," Charlie finished.

"You've dealt with this mob before. You know what they're like."

"So it never even crossed your mind that I told you I'm never coming back to the C.I.A.?"

"I know you, Charles. This is your brother we're talking about. You've got fifteen minutes to get to HQ before your briefing."

Charlie sighed as the man cut the connection. He was right, he would do anything to get his brother back.

Time to go back.

* * *

><p>David walked through the F.B.I. office to the board on which Megan was pinning photos from the crime scene.<p>

"What you got?" Megan asked.

"Not a lot. 20 years old, working in a small store. No known enemies," David passed the file he had on the girl to Megan, and she started flicking through it as they walked back towards their desks.

"What about the notebook you found at the crime scene? Anything from Charlie?"

"Colby said that Don was dropping it off a couple of hours ago. I haven't seen him all morning."

"Hey, you guys seen Don?" Colby asked, right on cue.

Megan shook her head, "You were the last one to see him."

"He's not answering his phone," Colby told them.

"Oh. Well, what about Charlie?" Megan asked.

"Also not answering."

"Well, I'm sure there's a good reason," Megan reassured him, "He'll turn up."

* * *

><p>Charlie stood in the office of the C.I.A.<p>

And it was not good to be back. In fact, he was quite sure that he would never have returned if it weren't for his brother.

"Agent Eppes," a tall man with dark hair greeted him.

"Ex-Agent," Charlie corrected.

"I thought you were returning to go on a search and rescue," the man said, confused.

"I'm not returning. I'm finding my brother, and getting out of here," The Professor's usually soft eyes as hard as stone.

"How can you do it?" the man asked as they walked through the headquarters to the briefing room, "Just leave it all like that. After all that work, all that training. Don't you miss it?"

"I'm not built for this job, Stark." Charlie told the agent he had worked with a long time ago.

"Unless your brother is kidnapped."

Charlie answered with silence, stepping through the door and into the room in which he would be given a briefing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you guys seen Don? Or Charlie?" Alan asked the agents in his son's office.<p>

"Wait, you haven't seen them?" Megan asked.

Alan shook his head. "Haven't seen Don since he left for that crime scene. Charlie left for CalSci but he's not there."

"Huh," Megan tried to ring her boss again.

No answer.

* * *

><p>Agent Stark briefed Charlie on what they knew about the case.<p>

Two men had escaped from Mexico when Charlie was there, and decided that they'd get some revenge for the loss of their friends, by kidnapping Charlie. They'd already had threat letters, but Charlie wasn't interested in anything that the C.I.A. had to say to him.

"They've been sighted here, here and here," Stark said, pointing to several red dots on a map, "But the trail stops dead here."

Charlie's mind was already seeing patterns, forming equations and algorithms to find where they might go next, or where they might be hiding.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking up at the agent.

"Rescue your brother. The F.B.I. would never let us live if he wasn't found unharmed," Stark received a glare from Charlie for this. There were more reasons than that for Don's safety, "Deal with the men whatever way is necessary."

Charlie nodded. He'd received a lot of similar instructions from men like Stark in his short time with the C.I.A.

"Better get started," Charlie said, and moved straight to the whiteboard which sat behind stark.

He picked up a marker and started writing down the numbers in his mind, checking back at Stark's map at regular intervals.

"What are you doing?" Stark asked, bewildered at the ex-agents sudden will to do maths. Surely now was not the time...

"I'm designing an algorithm to find the most likely location for the men to be hiding my brother," numbers and symbols were madly being added to the board.

Stark looked confused. "What exactly do you do now?"

"I'm a professor of Applied Mathematics. And I consult with the F.B.I."

Stark nodded sharply. The boy always had quite a gift in maths. That's why he was in the program to begin with.

"You sure there's only two men?" Charlie asked. He had to have as many of the variables as possible.

"Well, there was two to start with. There might be more now."

Charlie added this into his equation, and then picked up a texta and started drawing dots and lines on the map. Usually a process like this would have taken days, maybe even weeks, but consulting for Don had meant that Charlie was doing this sort of thing quite often.

"What's that?" Stark asked.

"After your sightings," Charlie said, "They would have been here and here. I'd estimate an 87% chance that Don's being held in this area," Charlie circled the area on the map as he said it, "I need to see the buildings to know which one's the most likely."

Stark nodded. "Good luck, Agent."

"Ex-Agent," Charlie corrected as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Don's eyes flickered open and he slowly came to his senses.<p>

He could barely see a thing, it was dark. He remembered going to his father's – no, brother's – house, in search of the mathematician, and found the two men there. Who were looking for him, and knocked him out pretty much as soon as they found out who he was.

That story was backed up by his throbbing head.

He heard the clunking of furniture, and then footsteps.

Knowing that somebody was coming, Don decided to work out his complete situation as soon as possible.

Checking his belt, he realized that he didn't have his gun or his F.B.I. badge. His phone was also missing.

A man entered before he had a chance to search the room, flicking on a light and temporarily blinding his hostage.

"Special Agent Don Eppes, is it?" the man asked, flicking Don's badge and I.D. onto the ground in front of him, then continuing to talk before Don had a chance to answer, " You know, you caused a bit of trouble for some friends of mine when you were in Mexico."

Mexico? Don had never been to Mexico. "I think you've got me confused with somebody else," he croaked.

The man gave a snide laugh. "No, I don't think so. We have confirmation that it was Agent Eppes. I must say, for a secret agent your name was rather easy to find."

"I'm not a secret agent," Don said, confused. Did secret agents even exist?

"Not anymore, no. Looks like your with the F.B.I. now. Bit of a step down from the work you were doing before, don't you think?"

Frankly, Don had no idea what the man was talking about, but it didn't seem that he would be able to convince this man of that.

"What do you want with me?" he muttered grimly.

"Oh, it's not what I want," the man replied, A friend of mine who was in Mexico that day, he just got out of prison. And he wants his revenge. All I have to do is keep you here until his crew get here tomorrow."

Great, they had back up coming. Just what Don needed. He just hoped that his team would work out that he was gone and found him quickly. Surely that wouldn't be a problem when they had Charlie on their side.

In the meantime, he had a bit of a mystery to solve.

Who was Secret Agent Eppes?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/subscribed. I'm really glad you like this!

This is a pretty short chapter, sorry about that. Hope that you like it, anyway.

* * *

><p>Alan returned home from the F.B.I. office with Colby and David. The group were growing more and more worried about Don and Charlie, and thought that maybe there would be a clue at their childhood home.<p>

Alan said that he hadn't been there this morning, as he had an early morning fishing trip scheduled with one of his friends. They figured he and Charlie were probably in the garage discussing the notebook, but it wasn't like Don to ignore his phone, so Megan had decided that the presence of a couple of F.B.I agents couldn't hurt.

When they pulled up in the driveway, they noticed that Don's car was here. Relief washed over Alan when he saw it, but the relief soon turned to fear.

David spotted Don's sunglasses lying on the ground near the house. He and Colby had already agreed that something felt off.

They decided that a full search of the house was in order, and carried this out quickly. They returned to tell Alan, "There's no one in there."

Alan sighed and put his hands to his head. Where were his sons?

Colby and David returned to the F.B.I. office. It was time to start a full scale investigation into the disappearance of Don and Charlie.

* * *

><p>Megan flicked through their files on Don and Charlie. She'd never read them before. She'd never had the need to read them, but in these unfortunate circumstances, she seriously needed as much information as she could, because she needed her boss back.<p>

It seemed rather strange that, in the absence of their leader, Colby and David had looked to Megan for guidance. She felt quite honoured that it was her that the rest of the team looked to after Don, and was happy that the others backed her up when she handed the murder investigation over the LAPD. There was a more pressing issue at hand.

The problem was that they had no leads. Not a single one. It was looking like a cold case, but everyone in the office refused to believe that.

"Phone for you," Colby told Megan, interrupting her thoughts.

Megan nodded her thanks and put the phone to her ear, "Reeves."

"Agent Reeves," a man's voice addressed her, "My name is Agent Stark, I'm with the C.I.A." C.I.A.? Since when did Megan get calls from the C.I.A.?

"I'm just calling to let you know that you've been taken off of the case of the missing Agent, Don Eppes."

"What?" Megan cried, "But he's our boss, if anyone has a half chance of finding him, we do."

"We've got the case now, Agent, and we need to make sure that you don't get in the way and make things worse for the agent who we've sent after Eppes. But don't worry, I think you'll find that the agent we sent is more than up to the job. He's one of the best in his field, and I think you'll find that he's perfect for this particular case."

"Agent Stark, I think you'll find that when it comes to our boss, your agents are far from perfect for the job."

"Nevertheless, the case is no longer yours. We'll keep in contact." Stark hung up.

When she put the phone down, she was greeted by the questioning faces of David and Colby.

"We've been taken of the case," she told them, and watched as the expression on their faces turned to despair.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Charlie returned home. After his briefing with the C.I.A., he'd had to get his I.D. renewed, so that he was allowed to go after Don. This took time. He'd thought that because he was on records that it would be easier, but apparently the political side of things still took ages.<p>

He needed to go home to get a few things.

Alan greeted him eagerly, shocked at the sudden appearance of his son. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. The F.B.I. have been investigating your disappearance."

"I'm fine Dad."

"Where's Don?" the elder man asked, realizing that he expected to find the son's together.

Charlie shrugged and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Charlie where are you going? Your brother is still missing!"

"He'll turn up," Charlie said shortly, throwing a bag on his bed and beginning to pack.

"What are you doing?" His Dad asked.

"I'm going on a hiking trip. It'll only take a couple of days."

Alan was shocked. "Now? We need you to help the F.B.I. find Don."

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing. Alan answered to hear Megan's voice.

"Alan, we've been taken off Don's case."

"What? But you can't!"

"Tell that to the C.I.A. I've been trying to get it through to them but they're not listening. They've confirmed Don as missing and sent an agent after him."

"Well who is it? Do we at least get to talk to this agent?"

"They're not telling me. They say that the guy's identity is top secret. But apparently he's perfect for the job, whatever that means."

"More perfect than someone who works with Don every day? I don't think so."

"That's what I keep telling them, but they're not budging. Any word on Charlie?"

"He showed up," Alan said, "But now he thinks he's going on a hiking trip. I told him that you guys would need him, but he's still packing."

"Right, well, we're going to need him if we're going to convince the C.I.A. to let us continue with the investigation. Perhaps Larry or Amita can talk some sense into him?"

"Worth a shot." Alan gave Charlie a worried look before leaving the room to call his friends.

* * *

><p>As soon as his Dad left Charlie headed for a hidden compartment he had installed in the wall of his bedroom.<p>

He had never expected to open this compartment again, but he had never expected that his brother would be kidnapped.

And that he would be the one sent to get him.

In the compartment were many files and papers. Secret ones which could only be accessed by him here, or the C.I.A. Files informing the reader of Charlie's time in the program.

And under the files, was Charlie's gun.

Which he'd never wanted to touch again.

But the thought of Don spurred him on, and he took the gun and the ammo next to it, and secured the gun to his belt, placing the spare ammo in his pocket.

"What was that?" Larry asked.

Charlie jumped. He hadn't realized that the scientist had entered his room. How long had he been there?

He decided to play it dumb.

"What's what, Larry?"

"That. Was that a gun?"

Charlie laughed. "Why would I have a gun? I could barely shoot a rifle at the gun range."

Larry scratched his head. Charlie was right, the mathematician was on the bottom of Larry's list of 'most likely to shoot someone.' The chasing down bad guys and shooting them if need be was Don's job. Charlie didn't do that because, well, he couldn't. Charlie wasn't made for that job. Charlie was made to sit in front of a chalkboard and work out where Don needed to go to chase the bad guys.

And teach.

But he could swear that he had just seen...

Larry shook his head. This stuff with Don was obviously getting to him.

Charlie picked up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Seeya Larry."

Charlie was out the door of his house before anyone had the chance to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I've received quite a lot of subscriptions and favorites in the past couple of days, so thank you all! And thank you to the people who have reviewed. I love hearing what you guys think of the story.

I'm hoping that this chapter isn't too rushed and that you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Megan stormed into the F.B.I. office, followed by Colby and David.<p>

Agent Stark recognized them from the file on Don, and headed straight to them.

"We want the case back," Megan said firmly.

Stark took no time at all to usher the angry team into the room where he had given Charlie his briefing that very morning.

"Listen, we can't let you have this case."

"And why is that?" Megan asked, placing her hands on the table in front of her and looking up at Stark in a formidable way.

"The men who kidnapped your boss were involved in a case of ours. We thought it best that the person dealing with them knew what they were up against."

"Oh, and you never thought about the fact that we could find Don a lot faster than you."

"And rescue him in a way that is much more efficient," David added.

"The man we have sent is one of our best. He will make sure that your boss is returned unharmed."

"I know your men. Half the time it doesn't matter that the victim was killed in the crossfire, as long as the enemies are taken care of."

Stark looked at Megan with strong eyes, "He will be returned. Alive."

"Do you have any clue where he is?" David asked the C.I.A. agent.

"I think they have a better idea than we thought," Megan and David heard Colby's voice. While they had been arguing with Stark, he had noticed the white board behind them, covered in numbers and symbols that made no sense to Colby, but he had seen them before.

"Charlie," whispered Megan.

* * *

><p>Don had found a window.<p>

It was covered with some kind of black material, from the outside, so that Don couldn't see. And it was sealed shut.

But it was a small amount of hope in this cold, lonely room.

He hurriedly moved away from the window when he heard footsteps. More this time.

The door opened to reveal the man who had been 'looking after' Don while he was here, bringing him food and water and occasionally taunting him on what would happen when his friends got here.

Don didn't know how long he'd been here. But every minute felt like days.

Behind this man, were several others, perhaps four or five.

"Agent Eppes," the first man said, "I'd like you to meet some of my friends."

He stepped aside and the other men stepped into the room.

There were five of them, and none of them were looking at him in a very friendly manner.

But he soon realized that their faces changed slowly, from rage to confusion and then back to rage.

"This is the wrong guy," one of the men murmured. The others agreed.

One of them grabbed the shirt of Don's babysitter and pulled him close, "How did you end up with the wrong guy?" the man demanded to know.

"It can't be the wrong guy!" this man protested, "You told me to get Agent Eppes! This is Agent Eppes!"

As an extra measure, the man pulled Don's I.D. from his pocket and pushed it towards the guy holding him.

The man took a look at the I.D. and nodded. "This is Agent Eppes," the guy confirmed.

Another one stepped up, "But it's not the same one."

"How can there be two Agent Eppes'?"

"I don't know, but there must be."

Don was just as confused as the men holding him captive. What other Eppes could be an agent?

* * *

><p>Megan sat at a table in her home, reading Charlie's file for the third time in the last half-hour. Something just wasn't right.<p>

Stark had been impressed when they'd realized that it was Charlie's work on the whiteboard, and explained that they'd called the mathematician in to do some calculations to find the best place to send their agent, but Megan would have thought that Charlie would go to them a long time before some people he'd never met at the C.I.A.

What's more, when one of them had mentioned Charlie's clearance in with the N.S.A, the man had reacted with _surprise_. It was barely there, but she had seen it.

He'd covered it up quickly, saying that Charlie's record with the N.S.A. was one of the best, and they were doing everything they could to find Don, starting with consulting Charlie.

None of them argued with that. They knew from experience that Charlie was a valuable resource. But it still didn't add up.

Her eyes scanned the file, reading through the words again and adding everything she knew of the man in as she went. Nothing worked. Their file was too perfect, almost incomplete.

So perhaps she needed a different file to look at. Upon making this decision, she quickly finished a coffee before heading back to the office.

* * *

><p>Charlie stood in a street filled with warehouses, scribbling in a notebook – calculating which building was most likely to contain his brother.<p>

He'd dumped his hiking bag as soon as he could. The bag was only a prop, a tool to get him out of the house and an excuse to disappear for a couple of days. His gun was stored safely in the inside pocket of his jacket, with spare ammo close by.

He was ready to rescue his brother.

He finished his calculations quickly, and picked his target warehouse. It was one with very few windows, and seemed to be the perfect place to keep a hostage.

He headed around to a window at the back. According to the maths, this was the most likely place for Don to be held.

And it turned out that he was right.

He'd found that the window was covered with a black cloth, so he slipped a finger under and moved the material so that he could just see through.

He first noticed Don, standing by the wall, deep in thought.

Standing before him was a group of six men, five of which he recognized from Mexico. They seemed to be having some kind of argument. One of the men was waving Don's I.D. card around.

Charlie smiled to himself. They seemed to have found out that Don wasn't the Agent Eppes that had caused them so much trouble in Mexico.

And they didn't have a clue that the man they were looking for was just about to walk through their front door.

* * *

><p>Don looked toward the window just in time to see the piece of cloth flop back into place. He'd thought that he'd seen someone, but perhaps it was just the wind. He couldn't let the situation cloud his logical mind.<p>

He pieced together what he knew of the situation. There was somebody who shared the name and title of Agent Eppes. He'd been in Mexico when he had met these guys, and apparently caused them a bit of trouble. They'd decided to kidnap this agent for revenge. So, they'd searched some kind of database to find the home of Eppes. Somewhere that they could take him without being noticed. But then why had they turned up at Charlie's house, instead of his apartment?

Unless they'd decided that his apartment was too dangerous. Surely a neighbour would overhear, right? They couldn't show up at his work. They surely wouldn't be stupid enough to try and kidnap an F.B.I. agent in a room full of other agents.

So they just thought that he might show up at his brother's place? That didn't seem right. Yes, he spent a lot of time there, but they probably wouldn't know that. Unless they'd been stalking him, and that he doubted.

Which led him back to the question, why Charlie's house?

He made the decision to leave this question for another time when a Mexican suddenly pushed him into the wall, holding Don's chin with his hand.

"Do you know the real Eppes?" the man snarled.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Don squeezed out.

"C.I.A. Special Agent Eppes. Do you know him?" the man was demanding.

"I have no idea who he is!" Don cried.

The man threw Don back against the wall, and turned to the rest of the men standing there. "How did you find this guy?"

"We hacked the C.I.A. records," the man who had kidnapped Don said, "Found his home address, and this guy turned up."

"And you didn't think to print out a picture?"

"How many Agent Eppes' can there be?" the man said with a shrug.

"Two, apparently!" the leader emphasised his point by swinging his arm into the wall.

"Look, I'll find him, okay?"

"You'd better."

* * *

><p>Megan didn't have access to all of the C.I.A. files. Just some of them. She hoped that what she had access to was enough.<p>

It was clear that Stark didn't know of Charlie through the N.S.A. So where did the two know each other? That was what she wanted to find.

She did a search for Charlie's name in the database. What she found was as simple as a list of names. A list of people selected for one of the C.I.A.'s programs.

Her eyes flicked to Charlie's file which was open on her desk. The picture of the man that she knew. There was no way that he could ever...

Then it all pieced itself together. This new information about Charlie, the fact that he'd been working at the C.I.A. office, his sudden hiking trip...

She needed to get to the C.I.A.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone! So here it is, the final chapter.

So, there seems to be a fair bit of interest in this fic. I was thinking that maybe I should do a sequel, or just a continuation of this after I've finished with my other fics. Would anyone be interested? I'd love to do it. And if you have any ideas for any of it, let me know! I'll be sure to incorporate as much of them as I can (if you want me to keep writing, of course)

Thanks for your reviews and subscriptions. Hopefully you like this!

* * *

><p>Stark didn't expect to see Megan again. At least, not so soon. She grabbed his arm and led him straight to the briefing room, and then placed the file she had printed in front of him. The list of people who were originally selected for the program. Oh no.<p>

"You sent _Charlie_ after Don?" It wasn't a question. Not really. The woman had already figured this out.

"That's classified information," he told Megan, truthfully.

Megan just stared at him. It was obvious that this woman wouldn't give in until she got her way.

"What do you want, Reeves?" he asked.

"I want to take my team to wherever Charlie and Don are. In case they need backup. Because Charlie is one of the softest guys I know, and rescuing Don isn't something that he is up to."

Stark smiled, "Are you sure about that? Because I've worked with Eppes. Brilliant agent, one of the best out there. Put that with his brother being kidnapped, unstoppable."

"Unstoppable or not, the point still stands. They may need backup."

After a long staring contest between the two agents, Stark finally gave in. "Don't interrupt if you don't have to. Eppes knows what he's doing."

Megan nodded, and headed off to organise the team.

* * *

><p>The men were still arguing. This was what allowed Charlie to simply walk through their front door and up a hallway to just behind them, leaning against the archway of the door that was between the hall and the room that Don was being held in.<p>

He saw Don's eyes widen when he saw his younger brother. Charlie smiled at him, and Don started to freak even more. Then Don's jaw dropped.

"Look, I'll find him, okay?" one of the men whom Charlie didn't recognize said.

"You'd better."

"You guys looking for me?" he asked innocently, watching as the six men turned to gape at him.

Then one of them yelled, "GET HIM!"

Six men swarmed Charlie, but he had already used his moment of surprise to move forward into the room, so that he wouldn't be stuck in the hallway. He knew that he would instantly lose in a gunfight with six men, so he had to rely on the close range, hand to hand fighting.

Instinct kicked in as soon as the men were near him. The punches, kicks and moves that he hadn't used for years began coming to surface, every bit as perfect as they once had been. Charlie hadn't expected that, but he'd take every bit.

* * *

><p>When Charlie had shown up behind a bunch of criminals, Don had been surprised. And scared. His eyes widened at the sight of his brother, and he madly tried to work out how he could get Charlie to leave without alerting the men to the presence of the other Eppes.<p>

But then..._'We found his home address, and this guy turned up.'_

No. Charlie couldn't. Not ever.

And then the idiot went and drew the attention to himself.

Charlie couldn't seriously have just called the attention of every man in the room to himself.

But then something happened that Don would never have expected. Charlie used his second or so of surprised to advance into the room, and then he _fought_.

Physically fought. With hands and feet and elbows and knees, he fought six armed men. And he wasn't doing too bad. In fact, he was doing _well_.

Don really should have helped, but he was too shocked. The fear of watching his little brother, the innocent little nerd, disarming criminals had frozen him up.

Eventually, he realised that he really should be helping his brother, and joined in, punching, kicking, and disarming.

With the two of them, it didn't take long for them to have all of the men backed into a corner, with Don aiming a gun at them. Charlie stood not far behind his brother; hand on his gun, just in case he would need it.

The men laughed. "You can't seriously expect to stop us all. Even you, Eppes."

It took Don a moment to realize that they weren't actually talking to him, but to Charlie.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, "I didn't really have much of a problem in Mexico."

"Mexico was different," the man Charlie knew to be their leader said, "In Mexico we underestimated you. This time we have backup on the way. And there are only two of you. You can't possibly arrest us all with just two guys."

"Good thing we won't have to."

Don was confused at this statement, but Charlie knew the statistics. The probability that Don's team was waiting outside the building, for a signal which told them that they were needed.

Charlie finally freed his gun from his pocket, and shot several times into the roof, hoping that it was enough to tip off the team.

Sure enough, familiar cries of "F.B.I." rang throughout the building, ready to bring down and arrest the offenders.

But arresting them was not on Don's mind at that moment – "Is that a gun, Charlie?" he cried in horror. His little brother fighting criminals was one thing, but handling a gun was a whole other story...

The distraction of Don was apparently a good time for the criminals to try and escape, and a couple of them ran from the group and towards Charlie. Charlie was quicker than they anticipated, and began fighting them once more, moving with ease and forcing the two back into the corner and moved to help Don cover the group.

* * *

><p>When Megan heard the gunfire, she didn't hesitate. That many shots in a row couldn't be a good thing.<p>

"Let's go!" she cried, and ran straight for the building.

What she saw when she arrived in the building was Charlie – yes, Charlie- pulling off some extraordinary moves against two of the criminals, while the rest were huddled in the corner, with Don keeping them under control.

Charlie didn't take long to have the two back in the group, with his own gun aimed at them. The sight threw Megan a bit. Charlie with a gun? That just wasn't right.

The F.B.I. agents handcuffed the guys responsible for Don's kidnapping, and slowly began moving the men away.

Megan moved toward the man she once knew only as a professor of maths, and spoke to him, "Nice work there, Charlie. You know, it seems that you have a bit of a reputation with the C.I.A."

Colby joined in the conversation, "Sounds like you're a bit of a legend there. One of the best agents, apparently."

Charlie grimaced, "Ex-agent."

"Whatever," Colby said, "There is no way I would ever have picked you as a secret agent."

"Yeah, you're not the only one," Don told the agent. "Listen, we gotta get organised here. That guy reckons that there's more of them on the way, and I want to be ready..."

* * *

><p>Charlie and Don sat in the lounge room of Charlie's house. "How 'bout an explanation?" Don asked, opening a couple of beers. The boy's father had gone on a date, so this was the perfect time.<p>

Charlie smiled, accepting the beer from his brother and staring down at it as he spoke. "The C.I.A. started this program a while back. Taking what they called 'child geniuses' and training them as agents. They figured that the brain power combined with the training would make the ultimate agent."

Don nodded, "And you were part of that program."

Charlie nodded. "Those guys that kidnapped you. I had to round them up in Mexico. Obviously they weren't happy. Wanted revenge. All they knew was that I was Agent Eppes, so they found Agent Eppes and took you."

"But weren't you a secret agent?"

Charlie nodded again, "Never to be spoken of. They thought that this program was their big break. In some ways it was. They didn't want the secret to get out, so no one could tell anyone outside the C.I.A. who we were. Even some people in the C.I.A. didn't know who we were."

"Why'd you quit?"

"It wasn't my thing. Really, I can't go around shooting people. That's your job, and I have no desire for it to be mine as well."

"Yeah, I think I prefer it when you're behind a desk and I'm the one chasing down the bad guys."

"Yeah, I think we should keep it like that." Charlie took a sip of his beer.

"Don," Charlie said, his serious face on, "No one can know any of this. No one can know who I was."

Don nodded, "Yeah. I'll make sure the team doesn't spill a word."

"Thanks."

"But Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still kind of stuck on the fact that you own a gun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Update: <strong>I'll definitely be doing a sequel sometime in the future, after I'm finished with my other fics, so keep an eye out if you're interested!


End file.
